A Brother's Reponsiblity
by Ybarra87
Summary: After blowing up at Lincoln for breaking her first tiara Lola suffers at the hands of a cruel act but she soon realizes just how much Lincoln loves her and that he would do anything for her. I do not own the Loud House.


It was a sunny afternoon in Royal Woods. Lincoln was playing his virtual video game headset where he kills zombies by dancing focusing only on the game until he heard the sound of something breaking. Wanting to know what it was he took off the headset and looked at the ground. He gave a frown seeing that he just stepped on one of Lola's tiaras. He had no idea how it got in the bathroom but he figured Lola must of accidentally forgot it. Knowing what Lola would do to him Lincoln hesitated for a moment but he knew he needed to tell her. Lincoln did proceeded to her room and knocked on the door. "Lola can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes you can come in Lincoln." She said while practicing her pageant poses.

"There's something I need to tell you." He hesitantly said.

"What is it?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was playing my zombie dancing game and while I was playing it I accidentally broke one of your tiaras." Lincoln said as he pulled out the damaged tiara to show her and then shouted out "I am so sorry!"

Lola took one look and instantly grew angry. "YOU DID WHAT?!" She yelled out while her face turned bright red.

"I'm sorry Lola it was an accident." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln this wasn't just any tiara. It was the first tiara I won! It was the symbol that showed the world and me that I was beautiful. It set me on the path of being the best pageant queen ever! AND YOU DESTROYED IT!" Lola screamed out.

"I'm sorry Lola and I'm ready for any punishment you're going to give me." Lincoln said cowering in fear.

Lola just scoffed and said "I'm going to punish you but not now. I have a pageant tomorrow that I intend to win but after that I'm going to get you." Lola took a deep breath and went on to say "I also have something else to tell you. YOU ARE THE WORST BIG BROTHER THERE IS! YOU ALWAYS MAKE THINGS WORST AND YOU CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! IF THERE WAS A CHANCE FOR ME TO GET A NEW BIG BROTHER TO REPLACE YOU I WOULD TAKE IT!" Lola then proceeded to calm down as she looked at herself in the mirror and uttered out. "No wonder Ronnie Anne dumped you."

Lincoln just gave a hurt look as he left her room and returned to his room. Just then the rest of the Loud sisters came bursting into the room with Lucy coming out of the vents. "Lola you went to far this time. You shouldn't have said that to him." Lori said trying to control her anger.

"HE BROKE MY FIRST TIARA!" Lola screamed.

"Well it was your fault for leaving it on the floor Lola." Lana said.

"Plus Lincoln could of hid it or place it somewhere making it look like someone else broke it but he didn't. Instead he came straight to you and told you what he did knowing that you would get him back for it." Luna said.

"I can't believe you guys are defending him!" Lola shouted and then asked "Don't tell me your forgetting about the every time he messes something up or when he would do something selfish?"

"But this isn't one of those times." Lynn said.

"If you're telling me to give Lincoln a free pass and forgive him then you can forget it! That first tiara meant something to me. It told me how beautiful I am and that beauty means everything." Lola said.

"Beauty doesn't mean everything Lola." Leni said shocking everyone to the fact that she said something insightful.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Lola yelled as foam came out of her mouth.

"Leni is right Lola." Lori said shocking everyone even Leni that she said Leni was right about something. "Beauty isn't everything and if you can't see that then you have an ugly to look forward to."

Lola just scoffed and said "Yeah right. I don't see anything taking away my beauty anytime soon and I don't plan on apologizing to Lincoln so you can forget about making me."

Lori just let out a sigh and said "Come on guys let's leave. It's pointless trying to talk some sense into her when she won't listen." With that said Lori and the other Loud sisters left the room as Lucy went back into the vents.

For the rest of the day Lori and the others tried to talk to Lincoln but he refused to come out of his room. During dinner he just quietly ate and went back to his room afterwards. When it was night time everyone was getting ready for bed. Lana just gave Lola an angry look as she was getting ready for bed. Lola just scoffed and said "Forget it Lana I'm not going to apologize to Lincoln. Now I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow so good night."

THE NEXT DAY

The Louds were just driving into the parking lot of the Pageant Hall. Lola was still mad at Lincoln for breaking her first tiara and Lincoln was still sad and depressed. "Lincoln I want you to stay far behind me after all I don't want you messing anything up for me today." Lola said as Lincoln just nodded as Lola went toward the entrance.

Just then a boy around Lola's age approached her. "Excuse me but are you Lola Loud?" He asked.

"Why yes I am." Lola answered.

The boy smiled and then screamed "THIS IS FOR YOU LINDSEY!" as he threw a liquid substance into her face and ran off.

Suddenly Lola started screaming in pain while screaming "MY FACE!".

People started gathering around Lola as she could hear a big commotion happening as well as Lisa screaming "I HAVE AN EMERGENCY FIRST AID KIT IN THE VAN GO GET IT!" right before she passed out.

When Lola woke up she couldn't see. She felt something around her face. "Where am I?" She asked.

She then heard her mother's voice. "Lola you're in the hospital." Rita said.

"Why am I in the hospital and what about the pageant?" She asked.

"The pageant was canceled Sweetie." Rita replied.

"But why am I here?" She asked.

"Let's just wait until the doctor shows up for that answer." Her mother said.

"Just tell me!" Lola shouted.

"Okay Lola but I want you to stay calm. A deranged fan of Lindsey Sweetwater's threw acid at your face." Rita answered.

"WHAT?!" Lola screamed in horror and anger as the hospital monitor started beeping intensely.

Before Rita could say something to calm her down the door open. "Mom the doctor's here also Dad's back and he needs to talk to you." Luan said.

"Okay Lola the doctor is going to come into talk to you while I go talk to your father." Rita said as she exited the room only for the doctor to enter.

"Hello Lola I'm Doctor Brown. Now you're probably wondering why you're here." Doctor Brown said.

"A deranged fan of Lindsey Sweetwater's threw acid at my face." Lola said.

Doctor Brown just sighed and replied. "I see your mother told you. Well-" Before the doctor could say anything else Lola interrupted him.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

'Well surprisingly your younger sister did a great job making sure the damage wasn't severe or-"

"HOW BAD?!" Lola screamed interrupting him again.

"You have some permanent scarring on half your face." The doctor answered causing her to scream. He then went on to say "Now you be able to go home in a few days thanks to your sister. She did an excellent job making sure the damage didn't get too severe or you getting an infection. Now you have to wear a mask but you can still lead a normal live."

"I don't see how I can lead a life knowing I'm no longer beautiful." She said as she started crying. The next few day were difficult for her. When she first saw her reflection in the mirror she screamed seeing the scars on her face and when the moment came for her to get her mask she immediately putted it on vowing never to take it off. Her parents and sister did their best trying to comfort but the one thing she noticed was that Lincoln never came to see her. In her mind she started thinking that he was probably laughing at her. Saying this was payback for what she said to him. That she was going to be ugly for the rest of her life and she deserved it. Finally it was time for her to go home. The first thing her sisters did was cover all the mirrors for her knowing she would start screaming if she saw her reflection as the first thing Lola did was get into her bed. Over the next few days her sisters just brought her food to her since she never left her room except to use the bathroom. Lola noticed how see never saw Lincoln. She began thinking again that he was avoiding her because she was ugly and how he didn't want to be around her that she began making comments about it greatly annoying her sisters. However she didn't find out the truth until one night when Lori brought Lola dinner.

"Here's your dinner Lola." Lori said as she handed Lola her dinner.

"I see Lincoln hasn't had his turn in serving the freak yet." Lola said in a bitter voice.

Just then Lori's face turned red with anger having heard Lola put Lincoln down for who know how many times now. "Dang it Lola there's a reason Lincoln hasn't seen you yet!" She shouted in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Lola asked.

"He told us not to tell you but you know what I'm going to tell you anyway because I have had with you putting him down!"

"Tell me what?"

"Lincoln got arrested!"

"What did you say?" Lola asked shocked by the fact that her brother was arrested and no one told her.

"The minute that lunatic threw acid in your face Lincoln tackled him to the ground and started beating the daylights out of him. It took five people to pull him off that freak and when they did they saw that he looked worse than you. Lincoln beated him so hard that he put the kid into intensive care! He then got arrested because that kid's parents wanted to press charges against him and since they're rich they've been using their money to make sure he stayed locked up. He's been in juvie for the past couple days."

"Juvie?!"

"Yeah but he's out now. Lisa manage to dig up some dirt on that kid and his parents that got them to drop the charges and proved how mentally unstable he was."

"So Lincoln's out now?"

"Yeah he's out. Truth be told he just got back a few hours ago. We wanted him to see you and tell you what happened so you would stop putting him down but he flat out refused."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He probably thinks your still upset with for breaking your crown."

"But I would have forgiven him eventually!"

"Yeah well he doesn't know that." Lori said as she left the room.

Lola just felt so sick about what she just heard that she placed her dinner on the floor and just went to sleep. A few minutes later she heard a voice "Wake up. Wake up kid!" Lola woke up to see a strange man in her room. He had lime green hair and his eye were lime green as well. He was wearing a black business suit with a lime green tie.

"Who are you?" Lola asked clearly frightened by him.

"The name's Limerick." He said.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well you see I'm a demon-"

"A demon?!" Lola shouted interrupting him.

"Will you let me finish?" Limerick asked annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Sorry go on."

"Anyway I happen to be in the neighborhood and I sensed someone's misery so I happen to come in and I found someone interesting: you. So I came to make a deal."

"So you want to make a deal with me and take my soul?"

Limerick started wagging his finger as he said. "No. No. No. No. No. You see I don't take souls. Instead I take someone's misery and trade it to someone else. Plus I already made the deal I'm just here to show you the work I did." Limerick then pulled out a mirror and quickly pulled off Lola's mask and shoved the mirror towards her.

Lola wanted to quickly look away the mirror was in her face so fast that she couldn't and was shocked by what she just saw. Her face was back to normal. "What? How?" Lola asked until she thought for a moment. "Wait a minute you said you take someone's misery and trade it to someone else. Who did you trade my misery to?"

"Some boy with white hair. He certainly was a strange one especially after what I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see when I make a trade with someone I usually give that someone the miserable person's misery plus more. It's my thing. However that boy just smiled like he didn't care what I just did. He certainly was a strange one. Anyway I did my job so see ya!" With that said Limerick gave a two finger salute and disappeared.

The second he left Lola rushed towards Lincoln's room and knocked the door. "Lincoln can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah Lola you can come in." Lincoln said in a weak voice.

Lola went in and was shocked by what she saw. Lincoln had scars all over his entire face. She could also see that his neck and arms had scars as well. "Lincoln I'm so sorry." She said as tears started coming down her eyes.

Lincoln just gave a smile. "Don't be Lola. I'm glad I made the deal." He said as he placed his hand on her face.

"But it's my fault you did this! If I didn't blame you for breaking that stupid tiara this wouldn't have happen!"

"Lola I would of made that deal even if I didn't break that tiara."

"Huh?" Lola asked confused by what she just heard.

Lincoln just smiled and asked "Lola have I ever told you about the time I first saw you and Lana for the first time?" Lola just shook her head. "Well you see I was a little upset that neither of you was a boy."

"Hey!"

"But that all changed the moment I saw you two. I made a vow right then and there to be the best big brother I could be. To protect you and help you no matter what. I first made that promise with Lucy and I continued it with you, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. The moment that freak tossed acid at you. I felt I didn't do my job. I'm glad I beated the snot out of him but I failed you. I failed to protect you. So when Limerick came here to make a deal I took it. Anything to take away your pain."

Tears started coming down hard on Lola's face and she went to hug him. "I'm sorry for what I said. You're the best big brother ever!" She cried out as she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back as she kept crying out "I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

Just then Lola could hear a voice "Wake up! Lola wake up! Lola you're having a bad dream wake up!" Lola opened her eyes to see she was in bed and Lana was standing next to her.

"What am I doing in bed? I was hugging Lincoln because he made a deal with a demon to take away the scars a deranged fan of Lindsey Sweetwater's gave me." Lola said to her confused by what's going on.

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked.

"The kid who threw acid in face before the pageant started."

"The pageant? Lola the pageant is later on today."

"Huh?"

"It's one in the morning look." Lana said as she showed Lola the time.

"Huh? It was all a dream?" Lola asked confused by something that felt so real.

"Yeah a bad one. You kept saying I'm sorry over and over again that I had to wake you up." Lana said as she got back into bed.

"Lincoln! I have to go see Lincoln!" Lola shouted as she got out of bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea especially after you ripped into him about your tiara." Lana said as she got out of bed.

"I don't care about that stupid tiara!" Lola shouted shocking Lana as she went on to say. "All I care about is apologizing to Lincoln. I need to apologize to him now! I'm not going to wait until the morning!" With that said Lola ran out of her room and into Lincoln's not bothering to knock since she needed to see him right away. The second she saw him she gave a sigh of relief seeing he had no scars. She then started shaking him awake. "Lincoln wake up! Please wake up!"

Lincoln opened his eyes surprised to see Lola. "Lola what are you doing here?" He asked as he sat up.

"I had a bad dream." She said as she went to hug him and then cried out "I'm sorry for what I said!"

"It must of been a really bad dream if you're here apologizing to me now." He said as he hugged her back and then asked "What was it about?"

"I had a nightmare where a crazy fan of Lindsey Sweetwater's threw acid in my face but that's not the worst part. The worst part was you getting arrested for beating the snot out of that freak for what he did and got sent to juvie because that kid's parents were rich and wanted make sure you stayed locked up for what you did."

If Lincoln was still tired he was wide awake now after hearing what Lola's dream was about. "That sounds like it was a terrible nightmare." He said.

"There's more. Lisa managed to dig up some dirt on that kid and his parents that got them to drop the charges. I didn't know about any of this because I thought you were avoiding me. I got this crazy idea that you thought that I deserved to be ugly and were laughing at me that I started putting you down by saying stuff like you were avoiding me because I was a freak. Lori and the others got so fed up with me putting you down that Lori told me what happened to you. I felt so sick after hearing what happened to you I just wanted to sleep but then I was woken up by a strange man. He said his name was Limerick and that he was a demon."

"A demon?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. He said he was in the neighborhood and he sensed my misery. He told me that he takes someone's misery and trades it to someone else but he always gives that person the miserable person's misery plus more. He then told me that he traded my misery to a white hair boy and I knew that meant you. The moment he disappeared I ran into your room and I was upset when I saw what he did. He gave you my scars but added more. You had them all over your face as well as your upper body. I started apologizing to thinking you only made that deal because you broke my tiara but you then said something that shocked me. You told me you would have made that deal even if you didn't break my tiara. You then told me about the first time you saw Lana and me. How you were upset that neither one of us were a boy but that all changed the moment you saw us. You told me that you made a vow then and there to be the best big brother you could be. To protect us and help us no matter what. That you first made that promise with Lucy and continued it with me, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. You then told me you felt you failed me the moment that moron threw acid in my face. That you didn't do your job and that you failed to protect me. That the moment that demon Limerick showed up to make a deal you took it. Anything to take my pain away."

After hearing Lola talk about her nightmare Lincoln just gave a small chuckle. "That's funny I don't remember telling you that story before. It must of slipped my mind." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lola asked.

"Lola that's exactly what happened when I first saw you and Lana. I started with Lucy and continued it the rest of you. I just don't remember telling you about it." Lincoln said to her.

Lola took a moment to digest what Lincoln and just said "You really are the best big brother ever. I'm sorry for what said about you being the worst big brother there was and about Ronnie Anne dumping you."

"Lola it really hurt me when you told me I was the worst big brother. I promised to be the best big brother ever and I felt devastated when you told me I was the worst." Lincoln said.

"Well I was wrong Lincoln. You are the best big brother there is and I'm very lucky to have you as my brother. In fact any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend. I don't understand why Ronnie Anne would dump you." Lola told him.

Lincoln just sighed and said "Lola I'm about to tell you something that I really don't want the others knowing about."

"What is it Lincoln?" She asked.

"Ronnie Anne and me staged the breakup." He said.

Lola's eyes just grew wide at what her brother just told her and asked "What are you talking about?"

"Let me start from the beginning. You see when Ronnie Anne was picking on me she did have a crush on me and we did go out a couple times after the Sadie Hawkins Dance but it was nothing more than that. We decided that we would rather be friends than anything else but we didn't want a repeat of what happened at the Sadie Hawkins Dance in other words anyone trying to set us up or mess with our love lives so we decided to pretend to be going out until one of us found someone to date. Then we would stage a break up where Ronnie Anne would dump me so hard that it would make me look like I was devastated and a broken mess no one would ever meddle in our love lives again. Ronnie Anne happened to find someone she liked after she moved so we put our plan in motion and it worked like a charm."

Lola was shocked that her brother came up with a plan that had her sisters and her fooled. "You could of told us the truth we would of understood and stayed out of your love life." She said.

"Lola I was set up with four girls at once for Sadie Hawkins because I lied saying Ronnie Anne never asked me to the dance when I actually avoided her and I ended up going out with four girls at once and I got busted by Ronnie Anne. Lucky for me the four girls had a good time with Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach while Ronnie Anne understood why I avoided her." Lincoln said to her and then asked "So can you see why I decided to stage a breakup?"

Lola just nodded and then asked "So there's no one you're interested in right now?"

"Actually Lola there is." Lincoln answered.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"She's a girl I go to school with. We run in different crowds. I only met her and spend time talking to her once but she's been appearing in my dreams lately. In fact she was in a dream I had before you woke me up." He replied.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You weren't the only one having a nightmare tonight. I was really hurt by what you said about me be the worst brother ever that I dreamt you and the others threw me away and replaced me. I was so depressed and sad that I thought no one wanted or needed me but then she appeared. She just comforted me told me that you didn't me what you said. She then told me that you would realize you were wrong eventually and would want to apologize. We spent some time talking and then you woke me up."

"Do you think you'll ask her out?"

"I told you Lola we run in different crowds plus I don't think she feels the same way about me seeing how we just talked once." Lincoln said to her as he started to change the subject. "Anyway Lola I'm sorry I broke you're first tiara but I thought of a way to make it up to you."

"And what's that Lincoln?" She asked.

"I'm going to sell my zombie dancing video game and give you the money I get from it."

"What but you love that thing!" Lola shouted with her eyes going wide.

"Yeah I do but Lola I love you more. Plus when you think about it they should have made a dancing game that blocks your vision where you can get hurt, break something, or both. Maybe we can use the money to see if we can get your first tiara fixed."

"Lincoln I don't want you to sell it."

"Lola I'm going to sell it and give you the money that's final. Anyway we better get to bed you have a pageant later today."

"Lincoln I think I'm going to cancel participating in the pageant today. After that nightmare I had I think I'm just going spend the day with you."

Lincoln's eyes just grew wide. "What?! You're Lola Loud pageant queen extraordinaire! I didn't think you would ever decide to not participate in a pageant forfeiting your title as number one beauty queen! Who would of thought a nightmare would scare you into forfeiting. I guess you're finally ready to hand your title to Lindsey Sweetwater." Lincoln said getting a small rise out of Lola.

"Lincoln if I didn't know any better I say you're trying to get me mad enough to participate in the pageant today and don't tell me you're still mad at losing to Lindsey Sweetwater in the Miss Cutie Pie Pageant."

"I was robbed!" Lincoln shouted while shaking his fist as he then slowly putted both his hands on her shoulders and said "Lola I wouldn't be a good big brother if I just let you quit something you love just because you had a bad dream. I want you to go to your pageant and win. Show the world why you decide to win. And I want you to remember this." Lincoln then placed his hand on her face. "I will always love you no matter what happens. I'm your big brother and it's my job to look out for you and love you no matter what."

Tears just came running down Lola's face "Thanks Lincoln. I love you too." She said as she wiped her tears off and asked "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can Lola." Lincoln said as he got into bed with Lola laying right next to him.

Unbeknownst the two of them their entire conversation was heard by their other siblings except Lily who was still sleeping in her crib. Shocked and surprised by what they just heard but none the less are very glad they made up Lori said "Thank you Lana for waking us up and telling us what was going on."

"Well I knew I had to the moment Lola called her tiara stupid. I mean she would never say something like that and now after hearing about her nightmare I don't exactly blame her." Lana said.

"Not to mention that creepy demon she mention Limerick. After hearing about him that just scared me." Luna said.

"I'm just really surprised by what Lincoln and Ronnie Anne pulled fooling us with that break up." Lori replied.

"Well I can't exactly blame him after the fact Luna, Lynn, Lucy, and me sent him up with four dates at once. It's clear that we should meddle in his love life but I wonder who this girl he has been dreaming about is." Luan said.

"I don't know but it's clear he doesn't want us meddling and finding out so we won't." Lori answered.

Just then Lynn notice Lucy heading for the stairs and asked "Hey Lucy where you going?"

"I'm going to get a snack." She replied as she walked down the stairs.

"Well I'm going back to sleep." Lisa said as she headed back to her room.

"Well it's clear we should go back to sleep." Lori said as she then looked at Lana and asked "Lana do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Yeah I do. I really got scared after hearing about Lola's nightmare." Lana replied and then said "But I think I want to go get snack first."

"You know that sounds like a good idea." Lori said with the other older sisters agreeing with her.

The moment the got to the kitchen they noticed one thing: Lucy wasn't there. "Where's Lucy?" Leni asked.

"I found her. She's outside talking to someone." Lynn answered while looking out the window.

EARLIER WITH LUCY

Lucy had just told her sisters she was going to the kitchen for a snack however the moment she got there she just went out the backdoor and into the backyard. She looked up in the tree and said "You came come out now Haiku."

Just then Haiku came jumping out of the tree landing on the ground. "How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"It wasn't hard to figure out especially after hearing about a certain demon who appeared in my little sister's dream. I can't believe I finding out now about what you have been doing." Lucy said as she then asked "How long?"

Juts then their conversation was interrupted by Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Luna who just came into the backyard with Lori asking "Lucy why are you in the backyard and what's you're friend Haiku doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Would you believe she was chasing a vampire?" Lucy asked

"No so how about the truth." Lori replied.

"Sigh." Lucy said as she then said "Okay I came out here to find out why Haiku went into Lola's dream and gave her that nightmare."

"Huh?" The older sisters and Lana all said together.

"You see Haiku found a way to go into peoples' dreams and she could also influence them when she's in there. She was also here earlier today hanging out with me in the vents when Lola was screaming at Lincoln and left a little after that happen." Lucy replied.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You expect us to believe that you're friend can go into peoples' dreams. Who do you think you're fooling?" Lynn asked

"It's true I can go into peoples' dreams. I even went into yours" Haiku replied.

"Okay if that was true then you wouldn't mind telling what we dream about starting with me." Lori said.

"You're married to a guy named Bobby and have a son named Roberto Santiago the third. You also have another child on the way. A girl but you haven't figure out a name yet. You also have a pet dog name Carol."

Just then Lori's eye went wide as she just uttered out "She's right."

Haiku then point to Lana and said " You discover an ancient mud hole where mud people live and become their new queen." Lana just nodded as Haiku then pointed to Luna "You become the new queen of rock and roll but your main joy is spreading your love for music. The greatest thing you did was hand your guitar to your daughter who keeps who keeps your tradition of spreading love music alive." Luna smiled and nodded as Haiku then pointed to Luan. "You become the queen of pranks and make it possible for the whole world to participate in your April Fools game whether they like it or not." Luan just gave a sinister grin and nodded while the others just shivered. She then pointed to Lynn. "You created a new sport combing all sports in to one and if any loses they have to wear a loser shirt while you do a smug victory dance." Lynn just gave a chuckle and nodded. Haiku then pointed to Leni "And you well your dreams a different."

"What do you mean?" Leni asked.

"It's just you in a pitch white area with a dressing room and mirror in the middle and you're just trying on dresses. Nothing else happens. I know because I visited your dreams multiple times and it's always the same."

"Yeah that sounds like Leni." Lori replied and then turned to Lucy and asked "Lucy how did you know Haiku went into Lola's dream."

"Limerick was the answer." Lucy replied.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"You see both Haiku and me took a quiz in Occult Kid monthly that asked if we had a demon what would we name it and Haiku chose Limerick." Lucy answered.

"What name did you choose?" Leni asked.

"Ludwig." Lucy replied.

"That name sounds like it's related to Edwin." Lynn said.

"I know." Lucy said with a small smile.

"What I want to know is why you did it." Lori asked.

"I tried asking her but she wouldn't tell me and I know for a fact that it's impossible to get answers out of her so maybe it's best she leaves." Lucy said as Haiku the began to leave only to fall to the ground clearly looking exhausted. Lucy seeing this said "Don't tell me you went into both dreams at once! You told me that takes a lot out of you!" Lucy then covered her mouth after realizing what she just said.

"Wait a minute both dreams?" Lori asked as she then realized something important. "She's the girl that Lincoln's been dreaming about isn't she Lucy?"

"Sigh. Yes she is" Lucy admitted defeatedly as she helped Haiku rest up against the tree. "I came out to find out why she has been visiting Lincoln's dreams and how long until you showed up. I also want to know why she has been doing this."

"It's because I find him interesting." Haiku answered.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"You see when I first started going into the dreams of others I started with you guys. I went in all of yours except Lucy's since I know she would of realize what I was up to. When I got to Lincoln's dream the first thing I did was disguise myself so he would recognize me but he did. He told me he like me better when I dress normally and I shouldn't try to change myself. I was surprised that he would recognize me since we only met once. I started appearing in his dreams more and I just kept finding him more interesting than ever. I found out a lot about him so when I heard your sister Lola yell at him and say that stuff I knew I had to go into her dream and give her nightmare that would also show her how much Lincoln loves her but Lincoln was also having a nightmare at the time so I had to go into his dream as well." Haiku explained.

"Well your plan worked but I just want to know why you don't just talk to Lincoln if you like him and yes you like him Haiku so don't try to deny it." Lucy told her.

"Because we only met once and you know we run in different crowds. I just don't want to cause him any trouble." Haiku said as she tried to get up. "Now if you excuse I'll go home and I'll stop going into his dreams." She said only to fall down.

"Haiku you're too weak and tired to go home so why don't you stay here and go home in the morning." Lucy said.

"Lucy's right you can sleep on the couch. We're not taking no for an answer." Lori said as she helped pick Haiku up.

"But what about Mom and Dad? What are we going to tell them?" Luan asked.

"Leave that to me." Lucy answered.

As they got Haiku inside they placed her on the couch only to be caught by their mom and dad. "Girls what is Lucy's friend Haiku doing here?" Their mother asked.

"You said she could stay the night." Lucy replied.

"I think your mother and me would remember something like this." Lynn Sr. said.

Lucy just let out a loud "Sigh." and said "So you forgot. Figures you would forget just like that time you forgot me at-"

Only to be interrupted by her father. "Okay Lucy we believe you." He said.

"Sorry we forgot honey." Rita said as she closed the door.

Lucy's older sisters and Lana just looked at her as Lucy just said "Sometimes being forgotten has it's advantages." With that done they all went to bed.

With in the next few hours the Louds got up for the day. Lincoln was walking down the stairs with Lola when he noticed Haiku sleeping on the couch. "What's Haiku doing here?" He asked.

"I can't believe even you forgot Lincoln. I asked Mom and Dad if she could spend the night and even though they said yes they still forgot. I even told you." Lucy replied.

"You did?" Lincoln asked as he then said to himself "I think I would of remembered." He then looked at her while she was sleeping and smiled.

Lola pull him aside and asked "Lincoln is she the girl you were talking about?" Lincoln just nodded. Lola then asked "Does she have anyone coming to get her?"

Lori seeing where this was going said "No that means one of us has to stay here and walk her home when she gets up."

"Lincoln I think you should do it." Lola said.

"Lola I promised you that I would go with to the pageant today." He replied.

"Lincoln I'll forgive for breaking my tiara if you do this." She said as she put on the biggest display of puppy eyes she could saying "Please."

Lincoln knowing he could beat her just caved. "Okay Lola you win I'll walk her home when she gets up." He said as he sat down in a chair near her.

"Thank you Lincoln. Also if you want to watch the pageant it's on the princess channel and I intend to win leaving Lindsey Sweetwater in the dust like always." Lola said.

A few minutes later all the Louds left leaving just Haiku and Lincoln. As Lincoln turn on the TV Haiku woke up. "Lincoln what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well since no one is at your house to come pick you up everyone thought I should stay here to walk you home if that's okay." He said.

"That's fine." She replied as she smiled.

"But I was wondering if we could watch my sister's pageant first. I want make sure she wins." He told her.

"That's fine. I'll watch it with you." She said as she sat right next to him.

THE END


End file.
